


Strange Alpha

by Jakara12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Levi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Levi is an omega that has lost his mate and tribe to the merciless Titan tribe. Left defenseless and pregnant Levi had no choose but to set out into the forest and try to survive in the wilderness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Levi**

Pain. That is all I could think about while lying-in the foliage. My fingers dug into the dirt for once not minding my hands getting dirty. I bit my lip so much so that I could taste copper filling my mouth. I needed to hold in my screams so that no one could find me in spite of being out in the open. If my voice doesn't give me away than sure my scent will.The heavy copper scent blends in with warm summers air making it thick and would eventually bring out famished predators, or even worse _them._

Hours seem to go by agonizingly slow. My strength slowly deteriorating. Nevertheless I continued to push with a mighty shout. I fall limp against the ground breathing heavily. Silence. An unbearable silence echoed harshly against my ears. Weakly I lift up my upper body to hold the unmoving infant.

Her skin was pink with a bit of blood coating her body, a patch of bleach blond hair on top her little head. She was so small, so light in my arms. I wanted so desperately to hear her cry but not even a whimper escaped past her lips. The warmth of her body rapidly grows cold.

_No no no you can't take her too!_ My mind screamed. Desperately I flip her over onto her stomach and rub furiously against her back. I lost him, you can't take her too! Please not her too!

Minutes pasted but I continued on. I wasn't giving up that easily. I couldn't do that I refused to. I could feel warm tears filling my eyes making my vision grow blurry. _Please Death, please let me keep her._

As if answering my beseeching the little one started to move. She moved and started to let out a loud wail letting the world know that she was well and alive.

Teary-eyed I held my little girl close as if she would slip away from my grasp."Thank you thank you."I chanted repeatly."Thank you."

 

 

**Three Months Later**

  
**Eren**

Distress. The scent overwhelmed my nose so much that it made it blind to the other scents around me. Incapable of ignoring it I followed the scent through the forest. With my dagger in hand I cautiously scanned the area to be sure there wasn't any threat. Normally I wouldn't travel so far from the tribe or at least not tell them what I was sensing. If a danger to the tribe, as a warrior, I am to inform them about it but I wasn't sensing any sort of threat to warn them.

My nose had lead me to a hidden cave hidden beneath the underbrush. Inhaling as I stepped closer I noticed that the scent smelt of a newborn, a baby no older than few months. I couldn't smell the parent anywhere which gave me mixed feeling. _Was the babe abandoned?_ I frowned while climbing into the small cave. The floor of the cave was covered in dry lives and skinned furs. In the far end of the cave was the baby in a nest if thick furs whining and sniffling.

Crawling on my hands and knees I sent calming pheromones to reassure them that they weren't alone. Soon the whimpering ceased into hiccups. The baby was small and bit malnourished. They had a patch of blond hair and bright blue eyes that stared up at me.

"Shh its okay little one."I whispered softly.

Gently I lift them up from the nest and held them close to my chest. I hum a rhythmic melody as I try to figure out why their parent would leave them behind, or more importantly not in the comforts of their tribe.

A sour scent filled the air. A small figure glares and bares their teeth from the entrance of the cave. My noise twitched in recognition. This was the scent of an omega, and the child was his. Omegas are by no means weak but they are not as strong as an alpha. But put their child into the mix an omega gains the strength of ten men.

Gently I set the baby back into the neat and backed away. The omega crawls into the cave still sending warning signals towards me. He takes the child into his arms looking her over for any possible injuries. I sat there, unmoving. One wrong move and the omega will rip out my throat.

"What are you doing here?"He growled once deemed his child was safe.

Clearing my throat I told him what had happened. The omega looks down at his baby witty guilt in his eyes but the expression vanished as soon as it appeared. He gave me a suspected look not truly understanding my intentions now.

"Most would kill a baby if they find a unmated omega."He stated.

I snarled."That is barbaric!"The baby whimpered. Lowering my voice I continued."I would never do something like that nor would my tribemates. Speaking of tribes, where is yours?"

The omega sighed as he sat down on the soft furs. He seemed to be more relaxed but still cautious. He brings the baby to his chest before grabbing a blanket and covers his front from my eyes. The feeding between a mother and their children is a bonding gesture and would be disrespectful for one to watch an act. In respect I turn towards the wall and waited for his answer.

"My tribe was invaded by another. They came out of nowhere. They killed the alphas and captured the betas, omegas and children. I managed to escape thanks to my--"The omega lets out a shaky breath."my alpha sacrificed himself to make sure I escaped safely. I gave birth that evening."

The cave was quiet besides the suckling heard from the baby. I thought about what the omega told me. If he was on his own with a baby it would only put them in more danger by staying out in the open. Sure the forest is wide and thick to hide in but the beasts that wanders will eventually sniff them out, or most likily hear them.

"Why don't you come with me to my tribe."I suggested.

"And why would I do that?"He snarled.

"Because the forest hold danger for you and your child. I know you can take care of yourself but safety out here is limited."I tilt my head back a bit to meet his gaze."My tribe respects omegas if that is what you're thinking. My mother and best friend is an omega, I will treat you like I treat them. Please, if not for yourself then for your child."

The omega huffed but I could tell he was weighing down his options. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Give me some time to think about it."He says softly.

I sighed in disappointment but nodded in understanding. It will take more than a few words to gain his trust. "Of course, I'll be back soon." With that I left the cave and raced back home.

When I returned it was growing dark so the streets weren't busy which made it easier to get to the chief's hut. The smell of alcohol invaded my noise when enter the hut. Chief Pixis sat lazily amongst a pile of bear and mountain lion furs sipping away at his daily alcoholic beverage. I got onto my knees and bowed lowly before him.

"Eren, it is rare for you to visit."Chief said.

"Chief Pixis I ask a favor of you."Asking favor from the chief means I will be in his dept until he too asks me of something in return. Our chief isn't a sadistic bastard like the other neighboring chiefs so I had nothing to be concerned about.

Chief Pixis corrects his posture and sets is drink to the side."What can I help you with my boy?"

Letting out a breath I explain everything."Well sir there's this Omega..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi**

I did not know what to make of that alpha. It surprised me that he didn't kill Floretta and force himself on me. He smelt young but powerful so that worried me for a moment. And yet instead of doing either of those things he offered us to come to his tribe. Again I did not know what to think about the strange alpha.

That night I thought about the strange alpha's offer. Living in a tribe would make our lives better. Hunting has become a hassle due to the change of the season. The days ate becoming shorter, the nights colder. This was no way for my little flower to live like due to my own selfishness. Even so, could I really trust that alpha? Could I trust his tribe?

I hadn't met another tribe before but I had heard rumors and stories of how some treated omegas and their betas. I feared that if I agreed to join that I would be treated like slave, a barefoot breeder and die without a voice. Been worse having my baby taken from me.The pros and cons of joining were at war with my mind to the point I needed to give my brain a rest.

Making sure Floretta was still asleep I started to slip out of our cave when I saw a basket filled with fruits and dried meats waiting at the cave entrance. Shocked I searched for any traces of a stranger watching frokna distance but there wasn't. Only a faint hint of cinnamon and pine, the scent of the strange alpha.

Hesitately I take the basket and made sure none of the food was poisoned. Was deemed safe I engulfed half the fruit and saved a bit dried meat for later. At the bottom of the basket was a woven blanket and two waterskins. There was even hollow acorns that were filled with healing ointment.

"That brat."I whispered fondly.

Such actions brought back memories of the thoughtfulnes my own alpha. He provided my needs and wants and made sure I was in good health. Just the thought made my heart ache and my inner omega yearn for its late alpha.

Floretta's small cries brought me back to earth. She was hungry and thanks to the meal I was able to provide just enough milk for her. She suckled against my chest with a look of content. _Maybe the brat isn't too bad._

Over the past few days I would wake up to find baskets filled with food and gifts from the strange alpha. He never disappointed me either now that I can provide for my little one and not worry about venturing away from our cave. Even so I knew this wouldn't last long. The alpha was still waiting for my answer. Again I thought of the pros and cons of joining the strange alpha's pack now knowing what could be given.

Later one night after had fed Floretta I made my decision and planned on waiting for the alpha to come.

Just before the breaking of dawn a heavy scent of alpha filled the air. But it wasn't the strange alpha's scent. This scent made the hairs on my neck rise and my omega snarl as I back up into the cave shielding away any harm that would come at my baby. The alpha's scent of threatening and sour and what's more alarming was that he was in a rut.

"Omega."The alpha growled. I could see their feet stepping towards the entrance of the cave. I could tell they were tall and wielded a lot of strength. I doubted I could beat him while in rut but I had no other choice but to try.

"Pup!"The alpha snarled with disgust. "Kill!"

The alpha kneels onto all fours finally revealing himself. He was coated in mud and dirt and smelt like he hadn't bathed in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot and wild. He bated his yellow teeth when he sees my baby behind me ready to get rid of the competition for his own seed. He starts to crawl his way towards us blocking the exit. But his body was to thick and wide for him to enter any further other than his shoulders. Growling in frustration the alpha crawls out and began to dig around the cave.

My brain goes into overdrive trying to think of way to get out. The alpha was blocking our way out and the wall behind me was too thick to make an exit. _Come on Levi think!_

"Ah!"A sudden war cry interrupts my train of thought.

A blur knocks the larger alpha to the ground. Scrambling to see what was going on I am shocked to find the strange alpha wrestling the much bigger alpha to the ground. His eyes were no longer a emerald sheen but a glowing gold. In his left hand was a dagger which was being held back by his opponent. The right hand grips tightly onto the other almost twisting it into a painful angle judging how the larger alpha's face scrunched up in pain.

The large alpha lifts up his leg and kneed the smaller alpha in the stomach causing him to recoil. He quickly gets up to get back to his previous task, me.

But the smaller alpha is relentless to give up. He jumps onto the brutes back and reels him backwards. The brute struggles to get the smaller one off him but with so much muscle on his arms he is unable to reach behind him. With his blade still in hand the strange alpha brings it to the mans back ant stabs him repeatedly until the massive giant stumbles to his kneels. Once down the small alpha brings his dagger to the others neck and without a momemt of hesitation slits his throat.

Once dead the brunet strikes his dagger into the ground to clear it away of blood before making his way towards me. Calming pheromones flooded my noise easing away the fear I had felt minutes earlier. Yup my mind was made up.

"Does your offer still stand?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren**

The journey back to my tribe was quiet with only the sounds of dead leaves crunching beneath our feet and the soft coos coming from little one. My heart drummed loudly against my chest still pumped with adrenaline just moments ago. The alpha was a rogue and such actions were not uncommon when a omega or unmarked beta was near. The lose of interaction and contact with others makes a rogue go made and one whiff of a omega will send them into a sudden rut, blinding them with lust and need to breed.

Luckily I was returning to check up on the small omega and pup before he could kill the little one and force himself onto the omega.

Now that I think about I never gotten his name, I thought. Looking over my shoulder the small raven haired man is cautiously taking in his surroundings. After what happened I couldn't blame him.

"What is your name?"I asked."I don't want to introduce you to the chief calling you Omega."

The small raven looks up letting his eyes peer I go mine."Levi."He says."And this is Floretta." He added lifting the little pup in his arms.

I smiled."My name is Eren."

The ome -I mean- Levi hummed."I prefer brat but alright, nice to meet you Eren."

I scoffed but didn't tale his words to heart seeing the small smirk on his lips."I'm not that young."I mumbled.

We had finally came to the village edge were the guards stood watch. One of them, Jean a.k.a Horse Face, approached us.

"I see you've taken in yet another stray Jäger."He joked with a wide grin.

"Fuck off horse face."I grumbled walking pasted him.

Jean is always trying to find a way to rile me up knowing I have tendency to blow up like a loose cannon at the smallest things. I lead Levi and Floretta through the busy streets of the village until we arrived to Chief Pixis' hut.

Again as always the old man was drinking without a care in the world. Levi wrinkled his nose at the heavy smell of liquor filling the hut.

"Chief Pixis." I bowed slightly gaining his attention.

Noticing us he puts his cup down and sits up although a bit hunched over. He motions us to sit.

"Ah you must be the omega Eren has mentioned. Its good to see you've made up your decision."He starts off."I've already had the builders arranged for your own hut which will take about a day or two but I hope you don't mind staying with Eren until its finished."

"I don't mind."Levi said with a shrug.

Pixis nodded before continuing."I also want to explain our was of life here in the Shinganshina Tribe. We are all equal, be it alpha, beta or omega. We hunt together, fight together, eat together and care for one another. If anymone does any harm towards you or your little one come to me and they will be dealt with."

Thanking the chief I lead Levi out but not without telling Pixis I would return to speak of a urgent matter. Rogues were not common in Shinganshina so we needed to take better precautions just in case there were more migrating to our territory.   
My hut near the edge of the village since I preferred my privacy. It was average for a one or two people so I didn't mind sharing my home for a few days.

"You can take my room for now."I said while guiding Levi and Floretta through my abode."The kitchen is open for you so help yourself and the bathroom is just behind this door here."I open the door from the kitchen to show him the small bathroom. Our tribe was a bit advance with indoor pluming since we don't really want to do our business outside. The tub was your casual thick wooden bin with a coal hatch to heat up the water.

Levi nodded bit impressed. I then show him my bedroom which was covered in furs from my many kills. The floor was covered with bear rubs, the bed made up of fox and rabbit furs and the blankets of tiger and deer. The winter here can be harsh so it was necessary for one to keep every kills skin and fur for the unbearable weather.

Levi ran his free hand through the soft furs."I can never thank you enough Eren."

"Just seeing you and Floretta safe and sound in a tribe is all the thanks I need Levi. The world is unforgiving and dangerous and I'd hate to see either of you hurt in anyway."I said.

The omega gives me a calculating look."You are the strangest alpha I've ever met but not in a bad way."

I grinned stupidly at the complement."Yeah well like I said make yourself at home, I need to speak with the chief."

I ran back to the chief's hut where he waited nursing a cup of dark liquor in his hands."Mountain it was urgent?"He began.

I nodded taking a seat in front of him."A rogue alpha tried to rape Levi earlier this morning sir. He was too close to the tribe turf and I believe there are many other migrating this way."

Pixis nodded with his eyes closed and arms crossed. I waited for a moment for him to take all the information in." You had said that another tribe attacked Levi's right."I nodded. "If any alpha escaped from death then they must be searching for refuge or have gone made which is causing them to seek out the closest tribes from their previous."

"But what tribe is barbaric enough to attack another?"I asked.

Pixis shook his head."Many young one. Not every tribe lives peacefully as we do. Which why starting tomorrow I want all our hunters and huntsmen to start training double time. The guards patrolling longer hours, or just more guards around and out of the village. And please ask Levi to come to me. We willed information about this tribe of raiders.

"Yes sir." I bowed before leaving. A storm was coming and we'll need to be prepared for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi**

I woke up feeling well rested. Floretta still slept peacefully in the nest of soft furs. I could smell the aroma of food flowing through the hut which caused my stomach to growl. Stretching the stiffness fork my joints I call out of the nest and exit the room to find Eren making a bowl of what looked like soup with a bit of cut up meat and veggies. He then grabs a plate of cut up fruit and turns around only to jump slightly when he finally noticed me.

"Good morning Levi."He greeted smiling.

"Morning."I replied with my eyes fixated on the food in his hands.

Noticing my staring the alpha chuckled and motioned me to follow him to the eating area which was made of knitted mats and a warm fire in the center.

I sat down as Eren placed the food in front of me."I was going to bring it to you so you could rest up more but since you're up."Eren explained.

Touched by this kind gesture I thanked him before digging in to the meal. It had been forever since I had had a fresh cooked meal. I had to rely on hunting and eating raw meat and berries for few months which isn't too bad but my baby needed something with more nutrients in her little body since I'm her food provider.

Eren retreats to the kitchen before returning with his own meal and sat across from me. We ate in perfect silence, the atmosphere calm and relaxing. Some I missed over the past few months.

Once finished the alpha spoke."Chief Pixis would like to speak with you soon."

My brows furrowed in confusion and worry. Had I done something wrong. Noticing my concern Eren continued quickly before any negative thoughts invaded my mind."Its nothing bad! Its just that he needs information on the pack that attacked your previous one. He believes that yours isn't the only one that had been targeted and that ours will be at risk of being next."

I relaxed at that but I still did not feel at peace at the reveal of that savage pack attack my new one. I didn't want to go through the horrors again and endangering little Flo.

"I'll go after I've feed Floretta."I said.

Eren smiled softly."Okay. I have to go and train. All the hunters and warriors are having to work over time just in case."

As he says this the alpha grabs his daggers and sword and placed them on his person. "You do know the way to the chief's hut correct?"

"Yeah I know where it is."I confirmed.

"Okay, I should be back before sundown. See you later!"With that the alpha waved goodbye as he left the hut.

I huffed seeing that he left his dishes where he sat. _Seriously are all alphas messy?_ Gathering up both his and my dishes I went to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess. Cleaning brought up memories of living in my hut that I shared with my late mate. He was a bit messy but he would try to make an effort to help with the cleaning, but usually failing in the process. I swore theobly thing he managed to clean up was his hair.

I had finished just in time when Floretta started to cry. As I feed her I couldn't but help take in her features. Her skin was pale like mine and her eyes were a stormy grey also like mine. She had a patch of blond hairthat was once bleach blond but had darkened over time and she a straight nose Luke that of her father. I could tell without a doubt that she'll grow up to be like her father even if he is not with us.

"Oh Erwin you fool,"I whispered mournfully. "You are missing out on our daughters life. You better be watching over her in the afterlife."

Erwin without a doubt in my mind would've been dotting on Floretta nonstop. I imagined a life with the bushy browed fool that would've been watching over our daughter like a hawk, protecting her, playing with and teaching her his fighting techniques. A proud dotting father is what he would have been.

I blinked away the tears along with the sadness knowing that Erwin wouldn't want me to think sorrowful thoughts. I must move forward. Dwelling on what could've been won't bring Erwin back. _Floretta is the proof that he lived and the reason she is here with me today_ , I thought with a sniffle.

Floretta unlatched from my nipple to gaze up at me with curious eyes. She lifts up her small chubby hands and pats them against my cheeks trying to make me smile. I left out a watery laugh which made her laugh too.

"You are a special little flower aren't you?"I chuckled.

She only smiled in response.

°°°

  
After feed and changed I hoist Floretta into a sling and headed to the chief's hut. Just like Eren said all the hunters and warriors were training their asses off. They had serious expersions on their faces, ready for anything that will hit them. Although not just as ready once I reveal what I knew to the chief.

The chief, thankfully, was not drinking and the odor of liquor was cleared away. With him was a man, a beta, who looked as though he had been through hell and back. I could smell a hint of liquor linked with his scent. _Does everyone in this pack drink so much?_

"Welcome Levi,"Greeted Pixis."I believe Eren has informed you of why I requested your presence."

"Yeah, you want to know about that baserker pack right?"I replied.

I take a seat next to the strange beta. Pixis introduced him to me as Captain Hannes. "Well I can tell you this they aren't your average bunch of rogues or tribe."I began."They smelt off. Like they were decaying from the inside and their main goals were to kill besides capturing omegas and the unpresented."

There were those who looked deformed and had no sense of control other than to seek out betas and alphas. He killed and maimed without hesitation. What's even worse is that they even ate a few people while still alive. I could still hear the agonizing walks and pleads for mercy as teeth sunk into their flesh and bone. My mate even lost his arm before he managed to help me flee. He tried to hide his pain from me but I had seen it in his eyes. I was impressed that he managed to stay standing.

"Did you get the name of the invaders?"Pixis asked.

The beta shook beside me. I could smell piss and fear radiating off of him. I suspected he would not be getting any sleep for a while.

"Titans."They made sure that their tribe's name was known. They shouted it proudly almost shocking the earth with their booming voices.

"T-titans!"Hannes gassed in shock.

Pixis didn't seem as surprised though."The titans tribe was once a legend three centuries ago."He explained." They came out of nowhere, raiding packs, devouring anyone in their way. Our ancestors whipped them clean but so we thought. And you say that humans are controlling them?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Then we will need to be ready for anything. If the titans are under the control of skilled minds than we are no longer safe. Hannes."He addressed to the pissed loaned man."Send a few scouts out in search of a place big enough to hide. Be it the mountains or underground for all I care just as long as it is out of reach of those beasts."

"Y-yes sir!"The man quickly leaves barking out orders.

Pixis sighs, his face aging before my eyes."I am sorry for you both to have to go through this again, Levi."

I shook my head."I'm just glade I'm hear to warn you all what you'll be up against unlike my previous pack did."

"And for that I am grateful."Pixis bowed his head low in graditude."And once again welcome to Shinganshina."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren**

The news of what we were possibly going up against was bone chilling. There were several of us who literally shot and passed themselves at the information Hannes told us about. In fact there were hints of him soiling himself as well.

"When I call out your names you'll be assigned to finding a hideout and it be out of the Titans reach as well found quickly."Hannes then pulls put a list of several chosen warriors whom would be able to fullfil the task."Jean, Marco, Annie, Mikasa."

My sister hesitantly steps forward. She is one of the strongest of us all but doesn't flaunt her power like most alpha's would. Her silver eyes land on me as if hoping I would join her and the group. I admit I am strong but my eyes are not as sharp and keen to finding hideouts and such. I am more of a fighter at heart.

Once Hannes was finished Mikasa made a sour face of disapproval. "Isn't Eren allowed to come as well?"

Hannes looked to Mikasa then to me."Would you like to join them Eren?"

I thought about it for a brief moment and remembered my hut and whom were staying there. I couldn't leave them by themselves especially in an new environment full of strangers. Besides like I said I'm a fighter and they'll need all the muscle they can get to protect the village.

"No sir, I would like to stay here and protect the village."I said.

Hannes nodded pleased by my answer and went back to instructing the scouts. Mikasa kept eying me as if expecting me to reconsider of decision but I held my ground. My sister could be extremely motherly towards me and doesn't like it when I'm far from her sight or not knowing where I am. I mean really I have one overbearing mother I highly doubted I needed another one.

Once Mikasa and the others left for their mission the rest of us were given duties to guard the entry of the village and patrol around the forest. I was assigned to portrol the gate for the evening so this gave me plenty of time to head home and check on Levi and the baby.

It was early afternoon so it was lunch time. I planned on making lunch for us but when I entered the house my nose was hit with the mouth watering aroma of food. There in the kitchen sorting the meats and vegables onto two separate plates was Levi with Floretta resting in a sling on his back.

"Smells great."I commented."Although I planned to make lunch today."

Levi cranes his neck a little."Yes but you've already made breakfast and I'll like to do my share and not become some lazy ass freeloader."

"Alright, I will make you dinner before I head out to patrol tonight. I'll be back late."I said as I helped him set the plates and carried them over to the eating area.

"So what are we going to do about Titans?"Levi asked as he began to eat.

I take a bit of the meat and moaned as the juice filled my mouth and down my throat."The scouts are searching for a hideout until all this blows over. Until then the warriors and I are to patrol and protect."

"Hmmm. What can I do."The omega questioned.

"Do?"

"Yeah like what can I do to help."

I lean back a bit to think of what Levi could help with. He seemed to be the type of person that liked to keep his hands busy. But with Florette I didn't want to put to much on his shoulders.

I snapped my fingers."My friend Armin will need help on the fields. Usually I'd help him but with my schedule now full I can't. And my mother might need help in the medical hut. My dad is the tribe doctor and you won't t believe how   those knuckle heads get themselves hurt so much. So mom will really need the help."

"So be a gather and play nurse?"Levi frowned.

I tilt my head not really understanding why he was so upset."Yes?"

"Not because I'm an omega?"

"What? No no no no!"I jumped having my hands in front of me." Like I said we do not judge person by their second gender, or any gender for that matter. Armin and my parents really need the help since I won't be around to help right now."

Levi eyes gazed straight into mine. Searching for any lie."I promise that those are the only reasons I suggested them."

The omega lets out a breath which I saw as a good sign."Okay."

I smiled and continued to gorge down my food.

After fixing dinner for Levi I left the hut early to talk to Armin and my mother. Mom was easy to find since she usually stayed an hour longer on the medical hut to be sure the injured were probably taken cared of. She looked exhausted as sweat dripped down her brow. The heat in the medical hut was equipped with incense and candles to keep the bugs away and other harmful diseases. Which is great for the patients whom laid on the cooling ground covered in light blankets. While it sucked for the workers whom have to move from place to place which tires them out more than anything.

"Mom."I greeted with a wave.

She had just finished refilling the drinking basin when I enter the hut. She smiled brightly at my presences and hurriedly made her way towards me engulfing me in a tight hug before pinching on my sensitive ears.

"Took you long enough to visit your mother."She lightly scolds.

"Sorry sorry. I'll try visiting more often."I chuckled lightly.

"So what do you want?"She asked bluntly."You only come by when you need something."

I felt a little bad since it's true but this want really for me this time. It was for both her and Levi."You know about the new omega I found?"She nodded with a speculating look."Well he wants to work. He doesn't like being stuck in one place all day so I wanted to know if you'd like to have extra hands?"

Mom agreed."I'd appreciate it, ask him if he can start tomorrow afternoon. That is when I'm the busiest."

With that I left promising once agai to visit more often.

Armin was surprisingly a bit difficult to track down. Usually he'd be at home reading books about the world beyond our own. Yet I couldn't find him anywhere and the sun was beginning to set.

After twenty minutes I finslky found him near the fields with a distant look on his face. His body leaked out a pheromone that is used for reaching out to ones mate. Well in Armin's case it would be mates. Horse Face and Freckled Angel were my best friends mates. I understood why he and Marco are mates I mean he is one of kindest and level headed beta's you could ever meet. But why, why Jean? Of all the idiotic alpha's in this village, it had to be Jean? Sadly despite me not liking the situation with long face, the three of them together were a match made by the gods.

"They'll be fine Armin."I reassured the timid boy.

"Yes but Eren, Titans are far worse then any rogue! I just can't help but feel that something is about to go seriously wrong."Armin shuddered.

I place a comforting hand on his shpukder while releasing calming pheromones to ease him." Well don't. They have each others backs and will return to you soon. Now I have a favor to ask."

I explain everything to the bright eyed blond. He was delighted to get to know Levi especially when I mentioned he had a baby. Armin's dream is to birth each of his mates a child. I could already picture the three having freckled and two toned haired babies. And for Armin's sake no colts or fillies.

"Sure I could use the help."Armin looks up at the sky."Shouldn't you be on patrol right about now?"

"Crap!"With that I rushed towards my post a bit satisfied with what was accomplished for the day.


	6. Six

**Levi**

As promised Eren directed me to his parents work place before heading to the training grounds. With Florette strapped safely onto my back I entered the long hut to find the ill and injured being attended by a small staff of people both young and old. Eren wasn't joking about the place needing help.

"Carla dear, I must go up to the Sanchez's home." A man briskly makes his way throw the over crowded hut with a large satchel hanging over his shoulder. A woman whom resembles very much of Eren chased after him with a disapproving scowl.

"But Grisha there are other who are in greater need of help! A sprain ankle can be even be treated amateurs!" The woman, Carla said but her words go unheard by the man as he exits the hut with a young boy who gave an apologetic nod to the peeved woman.

Carla growled as her pheromones leeks out a bitter scent causing those around her to shift out of her way. Her temper decreased at the soft whimper of the child resting agaist my back.

"Oh my," She gasps."You must by Levi and Floretta! Forgive me for my behavior but as you cam see we've got a bit on our plate."

"Yes I can see that and I don't mind giving you a helping hand." I replied.

"Come come you can help me by starting off bandaging these morons' up." Carla takes me by the arm and stations me at a row of waiting patients who were in a bit of shambles.Their cuts were already cleaned so all that was needed was to provide ailments and wrap them up.

I felt at ease as I worked feeling the familiarity creeping back to me with each movement. My old pack didn't have much incidents were many members would be injured in such a degree but neither were we training to protect ourselves and each other from the horrors of the outside world. I think that is what is part of our downfall. Alpha's were the protectors, Beta's the in between but mainly craftsmen and Omegas were of curse the bearers, the gathers and healers. Now there were rare cases that Omegas and Betas were given higher roles but were looked down upon.

I am one of the rarities and that gave me little chances of finding a partner when I was young. A strong omega isn't as innocent as most Alphas thought to believe and avoided me like a sickness. All but him.Erwin would come to my hut in need of care after a long day of hunting. His body would be coated in different wounds in various of areas making me believe they were self inflected. One day I got annoyed and confronted the idiot.

"Why are you hurting yourself! Are you trying to die!?" I yelled.

Erwin gazed straight into my eyes and answered "I just wanted to see you."

My face heated up at his slight confession and averted my eyes from his intimate gaze. "You're an idiot."

And our relationship developed right then and there.

"Levi. Levi." The memory fades away when I heard being called out from Carla. "Its time to take a break."

Carla leads me out of the stuffy hut to the side where most of the other workers sat and ate. My stomach rumbled causing me to remember I had forgotten my own food back at Eren's. I could care less for my hunger but Floretta needed to eat.

"Here." Carla pulls me down to sit next to her and gave me a proton of her own meal.

I thanked her and began to eat. In a few minutes of silence Carla breaks it by making small talk. We talked about my village but not into depth about the horrors I encountered leaving Carla to tell me about herself.I learned that the man from earlier was her mate and Eren's father. He was the packs main doctor but personally liked making house calls for those who preferred to live little ways away from the populated village. Carla understood his need to get out once and awhile but she said she felt she was being overweighed with responsible.

"He is like a child." She sighed. "Yet I love that man."

I nodded understanding the feeling.

"Thank you Levi I really needed to get that off my chest." Carla smiled full heartedly  that almost looked identical to Eren.

The same is contagious to people like me. A person who doesn't smile so much, especially after the attack. But now, nowadays I've been finding myself smiling more and more and I'm a bit greatful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I am recently visiting my folks back in Detroit so I haven't been able to write nor post since my last chapter. Updates will be a little slow but I will continue writing this story. I appreciate your patience.


	7. Seven

**Levi**

  
  
After helping Carla I then went into the fields. The day was drawing to an close meaning we had to gather as much as possible before night fall because of chilling autumn winds. I was created by a petite omega named Armin with bob cut blond hair and bright blue eyes. He apologized for having my out so late but I assured him it was better than being stuck bored to death in the hut.   
  
We worked in calming silence with the only sound of us pulling at the plants and the small critters waking up from their day sleep. Floretta slept peacefully while we worked which made it all the more easier.   
  
Ding ding ding the rhythm of chimes filled the air.   
  
Armin stood up to stretch."Well that's our cue. Come on I'll show you the storehouse."   
  
We walked side by side to the storehouse which is near the chief's hut. I couldn't help but notice Armin taking shy glances at my pup before darting his eyes towards the ground in fear of me catching him.   
  
"Are you expecting soon?" I asked.   
  
"Eh!? No no no!" Armin squeaked.   
His pale cheeks start to warm up in embarrassment. "Well not yet anyway..."   
  
"But you and your mate do plan on it after...you know." It was more like a fact that question. Whom in their right mind would want to impregnate or be impregnated in such a crisis? Simple ; no one.   
  
Armin nodded. "Yes, my alphas' and I hope to creature a family once the enemy is out of type way."   
  
I was shocked yet not surprised when he said alphas'. A polygamous isn't uncommon just rare amongst alphas and omegas. There were a few stories how if two alphas mate a single omega, they fight for dominance over them. Most ending in blood, mainly the death of the omega and the alphas committing suicide. Gained a little concerned for Armin but he reassured me that the two were equals and childhood friends who became lovers before adding him into their lives.   
  
"Speaking of which Eren has come to taken a liking to you Levi." Armin smiled sweetly.    
  
"I don't see why?" I said unphased.   
  
Armin chuckled." Yeah he's weird that way but I know he does care for you. Not many people would go out of their way to invite another under their roof, especially with a pup."    
  
He then goes on to tell me that Eren has always had a habit of helping others in need. Like himself when he used to be picked on by arrogant alphas and betas. Then Eren's adopted sister Mikasa whom he saved from being sold off by tradesmen from a foreign land that dared to invade their village. But that's another story for another time.   
  


_ I guess Eren has always been a strong alpha huh? _   
  
Then it dawned on me." Why hasn't he chosen a mate yet?"   
  
The way Armin's eyes twinkled in a way I didn't understand. "He's looking for "the one"." He quoted.   
  
Yup a really strange alpha indeed.   
  
Once the food is put into storage and bid Armin goodnight I returned back to Eren's place to find that there was a single plate of food waiting to be eaten. I smiled fondly at the kind gesture but couldn't place a finger on the aching feeling in my chest. Whomever Eren picks to be his mate will be so ever lucky to have such a caring mate. I ate in silence and then feed Floretta before going to bed missing the warmth of another body next to mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter yes I know but hopefully for the next new chapters they will be longer and more detailed. That is if my lazy brain is up to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikasa**

The days were shorting as the nights grew colder. The season of winter draws near and there were still no signs of a sanctuary for our tribe. Throughout our long journey, we've stumbled across deserted villages and maimed bodies. These areas were made sure to be marked off. 

"Let's take a break," Jean suggested noticing his mate supporting himself on a nearby tree. We've been walking nonstop since we woke up earlier that morning so it was understandable to see why the tall boy was tired.

Jean helps Marco take a seat underneath a tree and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to provide him warmth. Annie takes a seat beside the couple as well but close enough to gain warmth and far away not to invade their space. I sat on the opposite side and pulled out the mage to figure out where we were headed. I sighed seeing the X's almost forming a perfect circle. Well isn't this just fantastic? Rolling up the map I take out the waterskin from my sack and took a swing before handing it to Jean letting him and the other drink. 

While we rested I laid my head against the cool bark and stared up at the noon sky. The sky was no longer its bright blue and sun hid behind the soft light grey clouds. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my brother and wonder what he was up to. Probably bored out his mind taking care of that Omega. I hadn't the slight idea of why he would randomly take in a stray with a pup. A growl rumbled from my chest causing Jean to jump and ease back to shield his mate.

"Sorry," I mumbled not really feeling too sorry.

Marco peeked over his make with the expression of worry on his face." Mikasa, what is the matter?"

" Nothing Marco I'm fine," I replied waving his concern away. 

Marco opened his mouth but Jean only shook his head and took him by the hand." We'll go on ahead," With that Jean lead his mate further into the forest. No doubt to get away from my sour smell of angry alpha.

As I agonized myself of the thought of my brother becoming "something" with a strange omega I failed to notice Annie slowly inching closer to me. I jerked when I felt the bareness of her shoulders bumping into my own. She doesn't look me in eye when she states that she's cold. The beta sat silently next to me for a few moments before breaking the ice.

"You're thinking about Eren aren't you?" She deadpans.

I turned my head so fast that I crack the stiffness out of my neck. Was I that obvious? Not many can see past the facade I hold up with an iron fist but Annie somehow always found a way to peek over my imaginary wall. I nodded not trusting my voice. She hummed. "You're in love with him," It came out more as a statement than a question. Again I nodded.

Even though Eren and I are not blood-related, it is frowned upon to feel such emotion other than sisterly love. The love I felt is deeper than the ocean depths and higher than the tallest mountains. Eren was more than my protector on that dreadful day, he was my first, and forever still, love. Since that day I swore to myself and the gods that I would be stronger for the both of us and become the perfect mate Eren would be fortunate to claim. Even so, Eren only saw me as a sister.

"Then tell him," I stared down at the blond as if she grew a second head. She rolled her eyes. "Keeping your feelings in the dark is not healthy for neither Eren or you. The more you try to pretend that you're fine you'll only harm the existing relationship you have."

"But wouldn't revealing my true feeling still ruin it? I can't risk that!" I yelled.

Annie stared straight into my eyes as if looking deep into my soul. "Then I guess your feelings aren't so true. Do you really believe Eren would push you away from revealing your heart to him?"

My heart ached at her words because they rung true. Eren wouldn't turn me away with a cold shoulder. In fact knowing how dense the boy is he'd probably reply with "I love you too, sis," and a light fist bump to the shoulder. I should be grateful to even be in any type of relationship with him.

"Hey, guys we found something!" Jean's voice rang through the forest.

Annie swiftly stands onto her feet and walks away. "It's your choice, Mikasa,"

I sat there in to contemplate her words further until Marco called out to me. I had to make a choice and get past the fear of losing Eren forever.

I approached my tribemates "What is-" they stood at the entry of a tunnel leading underground. It was well hidden behind a sea of thick bushes and trees, almost invisible to the untrained eye. The entry was wide enough to fill three bulking warriors but too small for raging rouges to crawl through. Jean leads us through the tunnel until we were in a wide opening of a cavern. The cavern is wide enough to house our whole make and few others. There were areas to build houses, storage units and on the surfaces probably a garden for crops.

I smiled widely. "We've found our sanctuary," at last.

 


End file.
